Time Never Wasted
by rusticsky
Summary: When aliens come into Tori's life, the Doctor comes and fixes everything. Or so she thinks. Tori learns that who she thought was her mother is really not, and this mysterious Doctor and a woman named River Song are her parents. The Silence are after Tori and will stop at nothing to capture her. But why?
1. strange happenings

**Hey it's NewsieHamWho here with yet another rewrite of Time Never Wasted. The original can still be found on my account, but I think this one will be better. It's a bit more fun to write.**

Chapter One

Tori was tired of ordinary days. This summer, all there'd been were ordinary days. Other summers, there'd been weird… things that happened. Like two summers ago, Tori and her friends almost drowned. Okay, that wasn't necessarily good, but at least it added some color to her relatively boring, grey, normal life. Moving to LA definitely did NOT help.

Tori awoke to sirens going off outside her bedroom window. There was an ambulance, just sitting there, at the side of the road. No people, just a siren. The ambulance was parked. _That's weird…_ she thought to herself, and closed her blinds, just to be safe. Tori got out of bed, and checked her phone. No texts, no Instagram notifications. Tori wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or sad.

She changed out of her pajamas and into a t-shirt and jean shorts. The California weather was so much different than the weather back in Scotland, and she loved it. Apparently she was named after the Torrey Pines down in San Diego. She'd never been, even though it was only an hour or so drive from Los Angeles. After leaving the room, she walked down the hall, phone in hand. Her mum, Christa, was watching TV.

"Mornin'," she said, sitting down nearby Christa. But then she saw the TV. "Mum! Are you watching the Bachelorette without me?" The Bachelorette was Tori's new favorite show. Christa quickly turned off the TV.

"I was, I couldn't resist," she laughed, "the new episode's really good."

Tori rolled her eyes, "I told you to not watch it without me!"

"We can watch it later, alright?"

"Ok!" Tori laughed, but then her mind couldn't help but wonder about the ambulance. "Mum, you know why there's an ambulance outside?" It still blared in her ears.

"What ambulance, Tori?"

"The one outside? The one making the siren-y… noise?"

"Tori, there's nothing out there and certainly no siren." That caught Tori off guard.

"Mum, I swear there was an ambulance!"

"Well it must be gone."

Tori was a bit creeped out, "I'ma get something to eat."

"You better. 'Don't want a cranky Tori," Christa laughed. So Tori went and put some waffles in the toaster, and got some orange juice. She waited for a minute, and put the waffles on a plate.

Tori ate in her room, keeping a close eye on the mysterious ambulance. It didn't move which scared her. When she looked hard enough, the lights didn't flash, they just… stayed there. There was someone inside, and he didn't move either. _That's bizarre. Am I going insane?_ Tori blinked. The man was gone. But the ambulance wasn't. The ambulance, still. Everything else moved around it, at least some form of movement, but the ambulance remained inanimate. _Why is_ that _motionless? Just that?_

And then suddenly, there was a blue form materializing across the street, making noise above the sirens. It was a blue police box, and the doors swung open. A man in a tweed jacket and bowtie ran out with a ginger girl, and the man pointed a small metal stick with a green thing on the end at the ambulance, and the man appeared in the driver's seat again. The ambulance suddenly was in motion, driving away, but somehow literally driving _through_ cars on the road. The man and the girl chased after it, leaving Tori really confused. So Tori opened the door of her bedroom, and ran to the front door, swinging it open and starting to run towards the man and the girl. She really didn't know what was happening, but she knew running towards them would somehow get her answers.

The ambulance was laying on it's side across the road, and the man was pointing his metal stick thing at the glass windows, and it was making strange noises. The sirens stopped.

"That should stop that ruckus. Amy, you might want to…" Tori could overhear some of the conversation as she walked near. She hid behind a tree on the sidewalk, not wanting to be seen by the two.

"Doctor, why on Earth was the…" Tori couldn't hear a bit of the Scottish girl's sentence, it made no sense anyway. "There's nothing special about Los Angeles! I mean it's literally just LA! And how on Earth did we go from going to Madame Tussauds' to fighting aliens?"

 _Aliens?_ Tori wondered. Aliens weren't real. She hated hearing stories about the extraterrestrial. It creeped her out. She didn't like to think there were things above that mostly wanted to kill her.

"Amy, I think you've traveled enough with me to know that it's impossible to have a nice vacation!"

Something grabbed Tori's wrist.

"Tori, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town!" it was Tori's new friend Mary. Mary was nice, but she was a typical self-centered American. (AN: Like me… probably.) Tori had to lie that she was going camping just to get Mary to leave her alone.

"The place where we were going camping got…" Tori tried to think of an excuse, "rained out." Mary frowned.

"That sucks. Well, wanna come over to my house and play MarioKart?"

"Urm, I'm supposed to be exercising," Tori lied, but in reality she was too busy trying to watch whatever was happening with the ambulance. She peeked back over, but the ambulance and the people were gone. Tori also knew that MarioKart was extremely unpopular. "I better go back, I've been jogging for quite a while now."

Mary looked down, a bit sad, "Oh, okay. Well," she smiled, "see ya around!"

"Yeah, see ya," Tori said, then jogged out of Mary's sight. Tori was finally at her house, and noticed that the blue box was still there. When she opened the door, she was shocked. The man and the girl were talking to Christa. They all turned when she came in.

"Uh, who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy. Don't mind us," the man, the _Doctor,_ turned to talk to Christa, "I'm sorry if there was any inconvenience."

"You're completely fine. I don't recall hearing any sirens," Christa replied. "Tori, did you?"

"Yeah, there was an ambulance outside my window," Tori said, "it was creepy."

"Well, it's dealt with," the Doctor said, smiling. "What's your name, again?"

"Tori," she replied, almost hesitant. She had no clue what the Doctor was doing there, and whatever that ambulance was had clearly been extraterrestrial.

"Well, Tori, I can promise that you should be safe for a week or so. Your mum is letting us stay here just to be sure," the Doctor said, "Christa, do you have some sort of gaming system?"

"Yes, Tori, why don't you show the Doctor how to use the XBox?"

Tori smiled, "sure." She went and grabbed the three remotes, and put them on the coffee table. "You okay with Sonic Racing?"

"Sure," Amy said, "I bet I'll win."

"No, I'm going to be the winner!" the Doctor said.

"I always win when I play against my mum. There hasn't been a time I haven't got first," Tori said.

"Well let's see if you can win against me!" Amy laughed. Tori turned on the TV, and went into the game. She choose Shadow- he was the one character she _always_ played with. The Doctor chose Sonic, and Amy choose Knuckles. Tori completely forgot about the ambulance, she was too busy playing Sonic.

And then, she felt a chill up her spine…


	2. the time machine

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES TORI**

Tori turned suddenly, in the midst of an intense race. A creature with a tan, large head, and beady eyes but no mouth stared back at her. Amy turned too.

"Doctor, there's a silent," Amy said, quietly.

"Silent, why are you here?"

"We're here for the girl," two more showed up, all three speaking in unison in deep, hollow voices.

"What is special about Tori? She's an ordinary human!"

"Yeah! I'm normal!" Tori yelled out, extremely confused about what was happening. The Silents moved towards the three of them, causing each of them to look at each other nervously. Christa walked into the kitchen, and immediately gasped. The Silents turned slowly.

"Mum, go back to... wherever you were!" Tori screamed. But the Silents only advanced towards her, and Christa looked as if she had seen a ghost. Electrical crackles of light came from the Silents' hands, and all shot at Christa, causing her to collapse on the ground. "MUM!" Tori screeched, but the Silents only turned back to them.

"She's dead, Tori. There's nothing we can do," the Doctor said, keeping his eyes on the Silent. "Don't look away from it. If you do, you'll forget."

"Can we blink, at least?"

"Yes! These are not weeping angels! Why do you want her? Answer me!"

"It is necessary."

"Yes, I know! But necessary for what?"

"Silence. Silence must fall."

"Shushy shushy! Your not getting to her! Tori, Amy, run."

"What?"

"RUN!"

Amy grabbed Tori's hand, and the two ran out the back door, while the Doctor confronted the Silents.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't really know, ask the Doctor!"

"That's helpful. That's _really_ helpful!"

"Well sorry!"

They ran out of the backyard, and onto the street.

"Where's the nearest McDonalds?" Amy asked.

"Why McDonalds?"

"I don't know, it just sounds good right now!"

"We're running from a monster, right?"

"McDonalds sounds safe! Whatever we're running from will be too afraid of the bad food!"

"O-okay. Follow me!"

The two of them ran down the road, and started to slow down about a mile out. The McDonalds was coming into sight, so Tori picked up her pace. Amy opened the door, and Tori went inside. It was much less frightening. The… whatever they were probably wouldn't dare attack a public place, Tori thought. What were those things?

"You have any money on you?" Amy asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, about fifteen dollars. Want a shake?"

"Sure, neapolitan," Amy said. Tori walked up to the cashier, and ordered medium fries, a chocolate shake, and a neapolitan shake. They sat at a table, and waited for their order.

"It's funny, just five minutes ago we were running away from monsters," Tori said, "and my mum was killed." Tori took a moment to fully comprehend the sentence. They had _killed_ Christa. Not made her faint, _killed._ A tear crawled down her face. "She was a good person. Why did whatever it was have to kill her?"

"To make a point," Amy said, quietly, "that's what I'm guessing, at least."

Tori looked down at the table, not willing to make eye contact. "I can't believe this. Any of this."

"It's funny how your life can change so quickly," Amy said, "my husband was erased from existence and I completely forgot he existed."

"Really?" Tori frowned. That seemed impossible.

"Well, yeah. Thank God he came back as a Roman."

"As a Roman?"

"It's… confusing. Ask the Doctor." Tori's number was called. Amy sighed. "I'll get it. Will you get the ketchup?" Tori got up, and grabbed a few packs of ketchup. The door swung open.

It was the Doctor, with hair that looked like something had exploded.

"I hope you didn't like your house. Someone kinda electrocuted everything."

"Wha- Doctor! We JUST bought that house!"

"Well you'd have been put in the system anyway. This way, at least, you get to travel with Amy and I."

"Travel with you?"

The Doctor sat down next to Amy. "Yes, of course you can travel with us! The TARDIS has clothes, and I'm sure we can get some of your personal belongings back from the house."

"Where do you travel to, and what even is a TARDIS?"

"You'll see, Tori. You'll see. Also, Tori," the Doctor reached out and grabbed Tori's curly hair, pulling out a strand of it.

"Youch!"

"Sorry. Just need to run some tests."

"What sort of tests?"

"It doesn't matter."

Tori took a sip of her shake. "Funny, I thought losing my mum would make me cry a lot more."

"Yeah, that is weird. You barely cried," Amy said.

"Wanna go to the TARDIS?"

"Sure."

The three went back to Tori's house, and Tori was surprised when the Doctor opened the doors of the blue box on the sidewalk.

"It's… bigger! On the… inside than it is on the outside?" Tori couldn't believe her eyes. It was a giant room, with a coral-y look and weird bubbly round things. There was a strange console in the middle.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. That's time and relevant dimension in space. I call her Sexy," The Doctor said.

"What is she? Like… a secret base?"

"She's a time machine."

"That's brilliant!" Tori sat down on one of the staircases. She sipped her shake. "So do you… sleep in here?"

"Yes, there are bedrooms. There's also a pool, a library… hmm… what else?"

"An art gallery, the zoo… there's a lot."

"That's amazing. All in one box?"

"Yeah. TARDIS, ol' girl, will you make a new bedroom for Tori? Thank you," the Doctor said, looking at the console.

"Your talking to a machine?"

"It… it just works that way, okay?" the Doctor said, a bit aggravated. Tori smiled. The Doctor and Amy were really nice. She'd probably have much more of an exciting summer with them then she would with her mum… she sighed. She just couldn't remember how her mum died. It was weird, she'd think that'd be something she'd remember.

An hour later…

"So this is Rory and I's bedroom," Amy said, showing Tori the room. It had a dresser, bunk beds, and a television with almost every sitcom possible laid out on a table. Tori laughed when she saw every season of Glee. "If you couldn't tell, we like cheesy comedies." Amy closed the door. "Ok, here's what I'm assuming the TARDIS dedicated to your room." She opened the door to the room next to Rory and Amy's, and there was a full bed, a few bookshelves, a desk, a TV with an xBox, and a speaker.

"It's nice," Tori said, "there's even a phone charger."

"Yeah, I think yours is even superior to Rory and I's," Amy laughed. Suddenly, something shook the TARDIS, causing Tori to have to grasp onto the door. Amy completely fell on her butt.

"Damn this!" Amy laughed, "let's go see what's happening."

"It's shaking!"

"Then hold onto the walls, stupid!"

The two slowly made their way to the console room, and once they were there the shaking stopped.

"What's up, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I don't know! She just went in flight, randomly!" the Doctor said, a bit dazed. "Come on!" The Doctor straightened his bowtie, before running towards the door. Amy beat him out by literally a step.

"This is… this is River's prison, isn't it, Doctor?" Amy asked, a bit confused. Tori really didn't know what the heck they were talking about, so she just listened, trying to get a view of what was outside.

"Stormcage," the Doctor said. "Let's go see if she's here, why not?"

So the three of them exited the TARDIS, and they found River boredly reading in her cell. Tori stayed to the back of the threesome, not feeling overly extroverted and honestly a bit shy. She'd never traveled in time before. When and where was this place?

"River," the Doctor said, "when are you going to notice we're here?"

"I did notice. You should really turn off the brakes," River Song kept looking at her diary, clearly wanting nothing to do with the Doctor, Amy, and Tori. The Doctor looked at her, a bit confused.

"You aren't happy to see us?" the Doctor asked. River didn't reply. "Wow. We come to break you out, and you don't even care."

"I'm busy, Doctor!"

"What, rereading your own diary for the hundredth time?"

"Well... yes!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "is your diary more important than traveling time and space?" There was an awkward silence.

"There! I finished the page. Happy?" River put down her diary and went to the cell door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door, unlocking it. A siren began to wail.

"Come along ponds and Tori! Into the TARDIS, now!"

They all ran inside, as quickly as possible. Tori watched from afar with Amy as River and the Doctor started flipping switches and pushing buttons. The TARDIS went into flight.

"Hold on tight- I have no clue where she's taking us!"

 **I hope you enjoyed! There's so much more coming...**


	3. the library and the truth

The TARDIS landed, and Tori was the first to open the doors.

"We're in… a library?" Tori said, disappointedly. Tori wasn't a huge fan of libraries. It smelled like dusty old books, and everything was quiet. Everyone exited the TARDIS.

"I believe this is the largest library in the universe," the Doctor said, "if we're in the right library. This might actually be a good place to do some research. Amy, you and Tori go look around. River, you can come with me."

Tori and Amy were left alone at the TARDIS.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Uh, why not fiction?"

"Alright, fiction! What type of fiction, Tori?"

"Fantasy, sci-fi, drama, romance, action, adventure!" Tori blurted out every genre she knew.

"So you really don't care?"

"Yeah."  
"Okay, let's try and figure this place out. Ok… the directory…" Amy walked over to what looked like a fancy computer. She found the directory. "So we're in… nonfiction science books. It looks like fiction is over… here." She pointed up on the screen. "Okay, so let's head over to the fiction section, and split?"

Tori shrugged, "sounds good enough for me." So the two of them walked down the hall, until an area suddenly became dark next to them. "Why is that dark? There's nothing to cast a shadow." Amy eyed it, nervously.

"Let's hurry up, before a monster comes and ruins the trip as usual," Amy laughed, a bit scared. So they quickly walked, finding the fiction center pitch black. There as a white podium.

"Urgent message, "run away. Get out." A face appeared, causing Tori to jump suddenly. It was… speaking! To them. And suddenly, Amy started to… Tori didn't know what to call it. A beam, made her… disappear. And suddenly, so did Tori.

"Tori, get up! You're going to be late for school!" Christa's voice called. And suddenly, Tori was sitting in class, with a book. Tori looked around. _How on Earth did I get here? Right, I barely made it to school. I slept in too late._

"Geez, I'm hungry," a girl next to Tori said, "I really want some lunch."

Tori bit into a sandwich. _Mmmm…_

Suddenly, Tori found herself back in the Library. The Doctor and River stood there. "We've got you out, now we have to get Amy. Then we have to go," the Doctor said, quickly. "Get into the TARDIS!" Tori ran to the TARDIS door, and opened it, running inside. The rest followed about a minute later.

"That was insane! My mum was-"

"Tori, Christa was not your mum," the Doctor said. Tori looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, she was! Of course she's my mum!"

"Tori, Christa was never real."

"What? She was real! I _know_ she was real!"

"Tori, the real reason we came to the Library was for records."

"What's important about records?"

"Tori, we tested your DNA, and Christa's too. It didn't match at all."

"That… that's not Christa's DNA, then!"

"But we did test mine," River said, "and there was a match."

"No," Tori said, "you're lying. Christa is definitely my mother!" The Doctor pulled out a cellphone, and showed Tori the screen. "Is this… is this really true?" She looked at River. " _You're_ my mum? If you're my mum, who's my dad?" The Doctor waved awkwardly.  
"Hello."

"This is insane," Tori said. "Like, properly insane."

"And that means I'm…" Amy stood there, trying not to laugh, "your grandmother."

"What?" Tori confusedly looked at the Doctor.

"It's wibbly-wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff." And they laughed, all of them, except for Tori, who still was a bit confused about what was happening.

"So… you're my parents, and _she's_ my grandmother?"

"Yes, is it really that confusing?" the Doctor said.

"Actually, it is. I could do with an explanation," Tori said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"River, why don't you explain?" the Doctor said, clearly trying to get out of explaining.

"Well, the male-"

"No, no, not that- I learned… that, in school. I'm talking about… how on Earth is Amy _your_ mother?"

"Tori, when I was born, I was only part human. I was also part time lord, the Doctor's species. That means whenever either of us are close to death, we can regenerate. Get a new body, a new personality. Basically become a new person. I've regenerated three or so times. The Doctor's regenerated even more. So you, you're time lord too. Only your more time lord than human," River explained. "So basically, I traveled in time, and that's how I'm older than Amy. The regeneration didn't help either."

"That's…" Tori couldn't find the right word. "Confusing?" She paused. "How does Christa fit into all this?"

"The Silence kidnapped you, and raised you away from us by a robot. So you'd never know," River said.

"Why?" Tori asked, "why couldn't I know?"

"That's what we're yet to figure out," River said. The four walked to the kitchen, where the Doctor opened the fridge and pulled out custard, and fish fingers.

"What is that?" Tori looked disgusted. She hated custard and fish fingers.

"Fish fingers and custard." The Doctor dipped a fish finger into the bowl, and offered one to Tori, who was quick to pass.

"Who could even think of putting those two together?" Tori looked at the food, and grimaced.

"Only the Doctor," Amy laughed, "and might I say, it was a brilliant idea."

"Tori, I'm with you, that is a bit disgusting," River said.

"Shame on you. There's kettle corn in the pantry," the Doctor said. Tori opened the pantry door, and grabbed the bag.

"What about bowls?"

"Who uses bowls? Just eat out of the bag," the Doctor said, so Tori just shrugged and opened the bag.

"So how often is it boring around here?" Tori asked. The Doctor looked mad.

"It's not boring! Right, Amy?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Suuurreee," she said, sarcastically. The Doctor gave her a dirty look. And then Tori saw it. Across the room, there was a alien. _That's what killed my mum, well, Christa._ Tori suddenly remembered. She blinked, and it was gone.

"Doctor I just-" Tori couldn't remember what she was going to say. "Nevermind." She felt something pierce her skin, on her arm, like a shot at the doctor's office. Tori blacked out.

 **DUN DUN DUNNN!  
I hope you liked it! The next chapter will hopefully come out in a week or so.**


End file.
